Los daños que causa un loco
by Nohe la mejor
Summary: Un pingüino y una nutria llegan al zoologico de central park, causando muchos problemas a todos los que viven en ese lugar, sin saber que ellos llegan de el peor zoologico de todos. El zoologico de HOBOKEN
1. Resumen

**Hola a todos!.**

**Este sera un fanfic nuevo que voy a hacer, pero no sera de pokemon...sino de LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR, sera un skilene, como lo deje en mi pagina, yo hago un resumen de mis fanfics, asi que este es el resumen y el capitulo 2 sera el inicio de la historia que subire pronto...**

**En fin...este sera mi primer fanfic con capitulos, no es como el de ABC de Ash y Misty, ya que esoera una serie de one-shots, osea una historia diferente por capitulo...**

**Decidi hacer este fanfic porque lei fanfics de Atomik27, y me encantaron, me encanto el fanfic EL RETO DE MARLENE, es uno de los mejores, por eeo decidi inspirarme en hacer uno con mis propias ideas...**

**Bueno... se tratara de un traslado, llegaran al zoologico de central park un pingüino y una nutria, la nutria se enamora de Skipper, mientras que el pingüino de Marlene, esto causara algunos celos por parte de ambos...pero lo que no saben es que ambos salieron de el peor zoologico de todos...el zoologico de HOBOKEN.**

**Esto es solo un adelanto, aun no se los nombres pero algo se me ocurrira, tambien hare que los dos intrusos sean psicopatas, para hacer la historia mas interesante jajajajajajja.**

**En fin esten atentos.**

**CHAUUUUUUUU**


	2. El traslado de zoologico de Central park

**El traslado del zoologico de central park.**

Era un dia tranquilo en el zoologico, todos los animales hacian lo que le correspondia o lo que queria. Los pingüinos estaban en su habitad o base secreta, practicando karate, hasta que llego alguien a hacerles una visita.

Patada, ahora cabezazo, y ahora...- era skipper practicando con su equipo, hasta que alguien lo interrumpio.

Que onda gorditos, que hacen?-pregunto ese alguien, que tomo a todos los pingüinos desprevenidos.

Rico, Kowalki, Cabo ataquen- dijo Skipper alerta.

Despues de esa orden, todos los pingüinos se avalanzaron sobre esa person (o animal XD) y resulto ser nada menos que Marlene.

Marlene, cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres cuando estamos entrenando-dijo Skipper ayudandola a levantar.

Cuantas veces les he dicho que toquen la puerta antes de entrar a mi habitad?- dijo Marlene con otra pregunta.

78 veces exactas- dijo Kowalki usando su calculadora.

Kowalki, no ayudes- dijo Skipper molesto.

Como asi nos visitas Marlene?- dijo Cabo con su tipica sonrisa de niño consentido

Bueno porque me entere que...- Marlene iba a decir algo pero Skipper la interrumpio.

Alguien viene a atacar el zoologico!-grito Skipper alterado.

Y si se trata de Espiraculo!- grito cabo.

Sabiooo!- grito Rico asustado.

Kowalki opciones-dijo Skipper.

Pues podriamos...- Kowalki iba a decir algo pero Marlene lo in terrumpio.

Pueden callarse!-grito Marlene molesta- Nadie viene a atacar al zoologico!

Entonces?- pregunto Skipper algo confundido.

Ustedes y yo tendremos vecinos nuevos!-dijo Marlene muy contenta.

A que te refieres?-pregunto Kowalki mas confundido de lo que ya estaba.

Quiero decir que van a trasladar a un pingüino y a una nutria a nuestros habitad- dijo Marlene tratando de no perder la paciencia.

Puede que tu nueva vecina sea una espia-dijo Skipper con su paranoia de siempre.

Que? Por que siempre sospechas de mis vecinos-pregunto Marlene molesta.

Porque siempre termino teniedo la razon- dijo Skipper poniendo los brazos cruzados.

En realidad Skipper, siempre sospechamos de todos los vecino de Marlene y nunca atinamos- dijo Kowalki explicando su caso.

Kowalki, vas a seguir hablando?- dijo skipper mas molesto por la interrupcion de Kowalki.

Perdon- dijo el agachando la cabeza.

Y que hay de su vecino? Por que no sospechan de el?- dijo Marlene

Marlene, no compares un mamifero con un ave- dijo Skipper con su ego alto.

Ahora veras!- dijo Marlene. Iba a pegarle a skipper pero Cabo y Rico la detuvieron.

Chanquila-dijo Rico deteniendola.

Rico tiene razon Marlene, tranquilizate- dijo Cabo sujetandola de la misma forma.

Tienes razon- sijo Marlene tranquilizandose- Bueno, los van a trasladar mañana a las 2 de la tarde, asi que no falten.

Marlene, sabes que nunca faltamos- dijo Skipper guiandola hasta la puerta.

En realidad Ski...- Kowalki iba a decir algo pero skipper lo interrumpio.

Piensa bien lo que vas a decir Kowalki. No creo que quiera terminar como Manfreddi y johnson. Verdad?- dijo Skipper en tono amenazador.

Esta bien Skipper- dijo Kowalki agachando la cabeza de nuevo

Asi esta mejor- dijo Skipper con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bueno, los veo mañana-dijo Marlene despidiendose.

si, y no te prècupes, ahi estaremos- dijo Skipper sonriendole.

Ok- dijo Marlene contenta.

En ese instante se sonrieron por un buen rato, sin darse cuenta que no estaban solos! Seguian tan metidos en su mundo, hasta que una risita los volvio a la realidad.

Que les pasa?- pregunto skipper confundido.

Nada- dijeron los 3 nerviosos.

Bueno, adios a todos- dijo Marlene.

Adios Marlene- dijeron Kowalki, Cabo y Rico al mismo tiempo.

Despues de eso Marlene se fue y los 3 pingüinos se empezaron a reir, cosa que confundio a Skipper, hasta el punto de hacerlo enojar.

Que les ocurre?- pregunto Skipper enojandose.

Nada señor "Ahi estaremos"- sijo Kowalki con sarcasmo, cosa que hizo reir a todos, obviamente menos a Skipper, quien en lugar de reirse se sonrrojo.

Callense!- dijo Skipper molesto, pero mas que molesto sonrrojado.

Al verloen ese estado se empezaron a reir mas fuerte, pues eran pocas las veces que Skipper se sonrrojaba, y la mayoria de veces era por vergüenza, casi nunca por alguien, y sin duda esta escena era graciosa.

Jajajajajajajajaj- Se siguieron riendo sin hacerle caso a Skipper.

Olvidenlo. Voy por un cafe- dijo Skipper resignado.

Mientras tanto en el habitad de Marlene...

Marlene estaba acostada en su cama, de repente saco una foto, era de un pingüino, pero no cualquier pingüino, era Skipper, por lo que se veia en la foto, la habia tomado a escondidas, Marlene vio la foto y sonrio.

Ay Skipper, si te fijaras en mi, como yo en ti- decia Marlene con un acento triste, hasta que un recuerdo le llamo la atencion.

* * *

><p><em>Era despues de que Skipper y Marlene habian salido del drenaje, habian conocido a Roger, un cocodrilo que a diferencia de los coxodrilos comunes, no asustaba a nadie, es mas, ni le gustaba asustar, el era alguien feliz y risueño.<em>

_En fin se habian dado cuenta de que era el el supuesto "monstruo del drenaje" ,estaban en el habitad de Marlene celebrando la llegada de su nuevo amigo._

_Mientras Roger les contaba a los 3 pingüinos sus aventuras en el drenaje, Skipper y Marlene se miraban de un maner muy linda, no decian nada, solo se miraban, hasta que Kowalki fue a interrumpir el momenro._

_Que bueno que estabas ahi para proteger a Marlene ¿no Skipper?- dijo Kowalski pensando que fue Skipper el que estuvo alerta en esta mision._

_la verdad, no defendi tanto a Marlene como-se deruvo al ver a Marlene con loa brazos cruzados_

_Ahi penso bien lo que iba a decir antes de proseguir._

_Solo se que si un dia me encuentro atrapado entre las corrientes del drenaje...espero que Marlene este ami lado- dijo dedicandole una sonrisa._

_Oh que terrnurita...creo- fue lo que dijo Marlene antes de terminar esta conversacion._

* * *

><p>En ese momento Marlene se rio de su mismo comentario, habia tenido tantas aventuras con Skipper, aventuras que jamas olvidaria, despues de un rato se quedo dormida con esa foto a su lado.<p>

Al dia siguiente...

Marlene estaba tan emocionada por los nuevos vecinos, estaba con una torta y un ramo de flores, de repente llegaron los 4 pingüinos.

Crei que llegaria mas gente- dijo Marlene con un acento triste.

Por si no lo has notado Marlene, tu eres la unica en todo el zoologico que le encanta recibir a los nuevos vecinos- dijo Skipper haciendola entrar en razon.

Y por que estan aqui?- pregunto la nutria con un tono amenazante.

Pues porque tu sabes que siempre le damos una linda bienvenida a todos los nuevos Marlene- dijo Skipper sarcastico.

Te refieres a hacerles preguntas extrañas como si son espias- dijo Marlene algo molesta.

Exactomonder- dijo Skipper- Ahora vamos a darle un linda bienvenida a nuestros vecinos.

Segun mis calculos estan en esta caja- dijo Kowalski señalando una caja que curiosamente no decia nada.

Pero por que esta caja no dice nada?- pregunto Skipper al asombrado.

Es verdad, normalmente las cajas de traslado dicen el ludar de donde vienen los animales, no dice ni de que zoologico vienen-dijo Kowlski algo frustado.

Skipper hay que ver quien esta dentro- dijo Cabo algo extrañado por la teoria de Kowalski, pues el tenia razon, esa caja debia decir algo pero no decia nada.

Rico, palanca- dijo skipper, en ese momento Rico escupio una palanca, y Skipper abrio la caja.

Lo primero que vieron fueron a un pingüino y a una nutria conversando, que al darse cuemta de su presencia, salieron de la caja.

Hola- dijo la nutria sonriendo.

Hola- dijo el pingüino de la misma manera que ella

Nosotros somos- dijo la nutria como queriendo decir una frase.

Los nuevos vecinos- dijeron ambos, pero su manera de hablar dejo sorprendidos a todos, mientras que Skipper tenia un mal presentimiento.

**Bueno que tal? Es mi primera historia con capitulos, asi que hago lo que puedo, tardare un poco en subir capitulos debido a que estoy con mi reto ABC de pokeshipping,asi que tambien me debo preocupar por ese fanfic, bueno aqui les dejo unas preguntas de intriga...**

**¿Por que la caja no dice nada?**

**¿Por que Skipper tuvo ese mal presentimiento?**

**¿Quienes son estos 2 animales?**

**Nos vemos pronto...**

**CHAUUUUUUUUUU...**


	3. Los nuevos vecinos

**Los nuevos vecinos.**

Hola, yo soy Marlene- dijo la nutria contenta (obviamente la nutria que todos conocemos, no la intrusa...ups perdon la nueva XD)

Yo soy Mina- dijo la otra nutria con un extraño acento.

Ellos son Skipper, Kowalski, Cabo y Rico- dijo Marlene señalando a cada undo de los pingüinos.

Hola!- dijeron todos los pingüinos a exepcion de Skipper,quien seguia con ese mal presentimiento.

Hola yo soy Carlos-dijo el pingüino con una sonrisa, pero todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que el centro sus ojos en Marlene, incluyendo Skipper.

Hola Carlos- dijeron todos, nuevamente exepto Skipper.

Que bueno que vinieron, hace siglos que el zoologico no tiene animales nuevos- decia Marlene muy feliz por la llegada de los nuevos vecinoa.

Si, todos estamos felices por su llegada- dijo Cabo sonriendo.

Gracias- sijo Mina aparentemente feliz.

De repente la mirada de Mina se centro en Skipper, pues este no decia nada, tan solo miraba todas las escenas, hasta que Carlos le hablo.

Hola- dijo con un acento amable.

Hola- dijo Skipper, pero no con el mismo acento que Carlos

Supongo que estare en su habitad- dijo Carlos, pues esos pingüinos les habia parecido interesantes (no piensen mal XD)

Si- dijo Skipper algo cortante.

Trabajan en algo, que se yo hacen arreglos, cuidan el zoologico, o algo- dijo Mina interesada en lo que pueden trabajar.

De hecho...- Kowalski iba a decir algo pero Marlene lo interrumpio.

Ellos son un equipo comando pingüino, se encargan de cuidar el zoologico y a hacer misiones secretas que nadie sabe, solo ellos- sijo Marlene explicando su caso.

Marlene, cuantas veces te he dicho que no repartas informacion confidencial- dijo Skipper algo molesto.

En realidad Skipper, eso solo nos dices a nosotros 3- dijo Cabo inocentemente.

Rico- dijo Skipper dandole una orden.

Aja!-dijo Rico... Acto seguido un "estate quieto" para Cabo.

Auch!- dijo Cabo del dolor.

Bien empezemos con las preguntas- dijo Skipper de repente.

Que preguntas?- dijo Mina confundida.

No empiezes Skipper! Cuantas veces te he dicho que nadie que llega al zoologico es un espia? Todo es producto de rtu paranoia- dijo Marlene molesta.

Marlene, debo estar siempre alerta, tu mas que nadie lo sabe- dice Skipper tratando de calmar a Marlene, cosa que no logro.

De que seran las preguntas?- pregunto Carlos.

Empezemos contigo chiquita- dijo Skipper refiriendose a Mina.

Marlene no pudo evitar sentirse molesta, le molestaba que Skipper le dijera chiquita a cualquier chica y no pudo evitar sentir celosa.

Por que decidieron trasladarte?- dijo Skiper haciendo su primera pregunta.

Porque llegaron animales nuevos a nuestro zoologico y necesitaban desocupar espacio, asi que nos trasladaron al zoologico que menos animales tenga, y nos mandaron aqui-dijo Mina algo insegura de su respuesta, como que estuviera pensando que va a responder, cosa que Skipper noto.

De que zoologico vienen?- fue otra pregunta de Skipper para Mina, pero algo que no noto es que Mina se puso super nerviosa con sta pregunta, y no sabia que contestar.

Bueno...pues...venimos...del zoologico de...- tartamudeaba Mina, pero Carlos la rescato terminando la frase que Mina no pido decir...

California... venimos de California-dijo Carlos Nervioso.

Pero California esta muy lejos de Central Park, hay muchos zoologicos con menos animales que este- dijo Cabo algo sorprendido. Esta explicacion altero a Carlos.

Tienes algo en tu defensa?- pregunto Skipper esperando una respuesta.

Pues...yo no tengo idea el porque nos mandaron aqui, solo nos comentaron eso a nosotros 2- dijo Carlos algo molesto por el interrogatorio- Eso es todo?

Una pregunta mas y ya- dijo Skipper.

Skipper. No crees que ya te estas pasando?- dijo Marlene poniendose ella tambien molesta.

No creo-dijo Skipper sin prestarle minima atencion a lo que decia Marlene-Por que la caja en que binieron no decia absolutamente nada?

A que te refieres?- pregunto Carlos haciendose el inocente, fingiendo no saber nada.

No te hagas el inocente conmigo amigo, todo el mundo sabe que las cajas de traslado tienen la ubicacion de donde viene cada animal nuevo, la ubicacion, el numero de ese zoologico y la razon por la cual han sido trasladados- decia Skipper mientras todos observaban la escena.

Esto no era nuevo, a Skipper siempre decia que cualquier animal que llegaba al zoologico era un espia, pero esta bez se estaba pasando con las preguntas, todos estaban algo sorprendidos por las acciones que hacia hoy Skipper, incluso Marlene se asusto por un momento, no entendia el caracter de el pingüino que le haia robado el corazon ( se que esto no tiene nada que ver ahorita, estoy con suspenso y salgo con romance, en fin es que no me pude aguantarXD)

Pues...porque no habia cajas en ese momento...y tuvieron que ponernos en cajas comunes-decia Carlos algo inseguro de su respuesta.

Entonces por que...- Skippee iba a decir algo pero Marlene lo interrumpio.

YA!- dijo Marlene molesta- Skipper lo unico que haces es asustar a nuestros 2 vecinos, pero que clase de bienvenida es esa.

Oshhh, esta bien, no hare mas preguntas- dijo Skipper resignado, no entendio el porque pero quizo decirle no a Marlene pero no pudo.

Bien!- dijo Marlene triunfante.

Alice viene!- dijo Kowalski alterado.

Todos a sus puestos! Ustedes vuelvan a sus cajas!- dijo Skipper.

Todos se fueron a sus habitad esperando a sus nuevos vecinos. A la hora llegaron, Marlene recibio bien a su nueva amiga Mina, mientras que con los pingüinos era algo distinto.

Y asi termina nuestro recorrido- dijo Cabo mostrandole todo a Carlos (no se si se dieron cuenta pero sus nombres riman jajajajajjaj)

Que hay detras de esa puerta?- dijo Carlos señalando una puerta, pues esa puerta le habia despertado cierta cueriosidad.

Eso es confidencial- dijo Skipper quien estaba tomando un cafe- Bueno muchachos, vamos a entrenar.

Si- dijeron todos los pingüino, menos Carlos.

Puedo yo tambien?- pregunto Carlos esperando un si.

Bueno...- se puso a pensar, pero de repente recordo las palabras de Marlene- _ No crees que eres un poco exageado..._

Skipper?- dijo Carlos sacandolo de sus pensamientos- Puedo entrenar con ustedes?

Aahh... Esta bien- dijo Skipper con algo de desconfianza.

Que bien!- grito Carlos, pues se notaba que querian aprender.

A entrenar muchachos- dijo skipper y dicho esto se pusieron a entrenar sus maniobras...

Mientras tanto en el habitad de Marlene...

Que bien la pasamos verdad Mina?- dijo Marlene muy contenta.

Si amiga- dijo Mina con el mismo tono- Oye?

Dime?- pregunto Marlene algo preocupada por la reaccion de su amiga.

Tus amigos siempre son asi?- pregunto Mina mientras veia a los chicos entrenando.

Te refieres a Skipper y a su cuadrilla-ella solo asintio con la cabeza, por lo que Marlene continuo- Bueno, sinceramente si, en especial skipper, suele ser muy paranoico a veces, pero todos tienen un buen corazon, si supieras que a mi tambien me hicieron esas preguntas cuando llegue aqui..

Tambien te hicieron las mismas preguntas- pregunto Mina asombrada- Y que hiciste?

Me moleste y no conteste nada- dijo Marlene riendose despues de acordarse ese dia- La verdad me costo mucho tiempo para hacer que Skipper confie en mi.

En serio?- pregunto Mina mas asombrada que antes.

Si, pero da igual, es decir hoy soy su mejor amiga-dijo Marlene con un tono de tristeza.

Pero por que no sospecho tanto de ti como de nosotros?- pregunto Mina con un acento muy extraño, era como molesta o mas bien... ¿Celosa?..., era tan raro su acento que hasta Marlene se dio cuenta pero decidio no darle importancia.

Pues ni lo se- dijo Marlene algo confundida por la pregunta

Marlene hay algo que quiero conversar contigo- dijo Mina con un tono serio.

De que?- pregunto Marlene confundida

Del mismo Skipper- dijo Mina dejando sorprendida a Marlene

**Ups, me pase mucho con el suspenso en este capitulo, gracias por los que leen este fanfic, por eso tratare de que se me ocurran buenas ideas, el pasado 28 de diciembre cumpli un mes de haberme creado una cuenta en fanfiction, asi que ese dia iba a publicar algun fanfic, pero pase ocupadisima u.u, en fin...no se olviden de comentar, me gusta que lo hagan, sea para cualquier cos, y si es critica, escriban nomas...**

**Hoy es 31 en ecuador, asi que espero que pasen un lindo año nuevo, y que la pasen con sus seres queridos...**

**En fin vienen las pregumtas de intriga (jajjajajaja me gusto llamarlas asi)**

**Por que los nuevos vecinos se pusieron nerviosos por las preguntas de Skipper?**

**Por que Carlos esta interesado en aprender tecnicas de pingüino comando con Skipper?**

**Por que Skipper sospecha mucho de el?**

**Por que Mina sintio celos cuando Marlene le conto de Skipper?**

**Que querra decirle Mina a Marlene acerca de Skipper?**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS...**

CHAUUUU...


	4. Tu amigo me gusta

**Tu amigo me gusta **

Que Quieres saber de Skipper- Pregunto Marlene muy confundida.

Pues, Nada importante, solo quiero saber Como es- decia Mina nerviosa.

Para que? - Volvio un Preguntar Marlene, Mina se sintio incomoda con Estas preguntas que Marlene le hacia.

Marlene, No me digas que tu tambien haces muchas preguntas como Skipper- dijo Mina un tanto molesta, esto hizo que Marlene volviera a la realidad, se estaba portando como una completa celosa en frente de su amiga.

No lo siento, es que esto fue inesperado, nadie pregunta por Skipper, nada mas por saber, siempre tienen una razon logica para hacerla- explicaba Marlene mientras se ponia algo nerviosa.

Ya veo, pero yo solo quiero saber, dime como se conocieron- dijo Mina, al parecer queria sacar informacion de Marlene y Skipper.

Pues no es una linda historia, no te interesara saberla- decia Marlene algo avergonzada.

Porfavor Marlene- decia Mina con ojos suplicantes.

Esta bien- dijo Marlene resignada- empieza asi...

* * *

><p><strong>POV MARLENE...<strong>

_Estaba yo encerrada en una caja, no lo niego, estaba muy asustada, habia dejado mi hogar y eso me hacia sentir muy triste, habia un silencio profundo en la habitacion, cuando de repente, sentia que mi caja lentamente se abria, queria gritar en ese momento, no sabia que hacer._

_Cuando vi que la caja se abrio, me quise esconder pero no sabia donde, y lo primero que vi fueron a cuatro pingüinos que me miraban fijamente, en ese momento vi que me abrieron paso para que saliera de la caja, pero no queria, hay fue cuando uno de ellos me hablo, en ese momento no sania quien era cada uno, pero ahora que lo se, se que el primero que me hablo fue Cabo._

_No tengas miedo, no te haremos nada- dijo Cabo con la manera tierna que lo caracterizaba._

_Chi que chi- dijo Rico dandome animos para que saliera de la caja._

_Como estoy segura de eso?- fue lo primero que pronunciaron mis palabras, pues estaba muy asustada._

_Solo confia en nosotros- dijo Kowalski tratando de darme animos._

_Pero...-iba a decir algo pero Cabo me interrumpio._

_Vamos- dijo el, y luego me agarro la mano sacandome de la caja._

_Cuamdo sali, lo primero que vi fue a Skipper, estaba con su tipica pose de lider comando, pero en lugar de recibirme con un hola, me empezo a hacer el tipico interrogatorio que le hace a todos los nuevos._

_Veo que eres la nueva- dijo Skipper con un tono amenazante._

_Si, no es linda- dijo Cabo, me estaba empezando a caer bien._

_Si, pero eso no quita mis sospechas Cabo- dijo Skipper mientras me miraba._

_Sospechas de que?- fue lo unico que pude decir, pues en ese momento Skipper no me daba buena espina._

_Dime para quien trabajas?- dijo Skipper de repente, eso me sorprendio._

_Que?- dije, pues esa pregunta me confundio._

_O dime de donde vienes?- dijo nuevamente haciendome enojar levemente._

_Vengo de...-iba a hablar pro el me interrumpio._

_O mejor, dime que te dijo Hans- dijo con una voz muy severa._

_Quien es Hans?- dije mas confundida que antes, pues no conocia a nadie._

_Bamos chiquita no mientas, se que debes saber algo de el, no te hagas la inocente conmigo, se que ocultas algo- dijo Skipper decidido. Esa fue la fota que derramo el vaso, me moleste y bastante._

_Quien eres tu para decirme esas cosas?- dije molesta, pero cuando vi que me iba a contestar lo interrumpi- Bueno en realidad no me interesa, solo dejame empaz._

_Despues de eso, me meti en mi caja, muy molesta, cuando vi que Cabo me defendio._

_Skipper no te estas pasando con ella?- dijo Cabo algo molesto._

_Por que lo dices?- dijo Skippe3 confundido._

_Pues, porque se ve que no es mala, puede llegar a hacer nuestra amiga- dijo Cabo mientras miraba la caja en la cual yo estaba metida._

_Cabo, sabes que un amigo es un enemigo que no te ha atacado- dijo el algo molesto._

_Si...pero- Cabo iba a hablar pero vi que Kowalski los interrumpio._

_Alice viene...-dijo Kowalski algo alterado._

_Retirada muchachos- dijo skipper mientras se iban dejamdome sola en la caja._

* * *

><p>Y asi nos conocimos- dijo Marlene algo resignada.<p>

Vaya! Ustedes no tuvieron un lindo encuentro- dijo Mina con una cara de sorpresa.

Tienes razon! Pero con el tiempo nos hicimos bienos amigos- dijo Marlene con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrrojo

El no te gusta cierto?- pregunto Mina con uma mirada muy extraña.

Que?- pregunto Marlene algo confundida, pero luego al interpretar la pregunta, no pudo evitar sonrrojarse

Que si el no te gusta?- pregunto Mina con el mismo acento de antes

Por que lo preguntas?- dijo Marlene algo nerviosa.

Por curiosidad- dijo Mina de una manera muy tranquila.

Pues...no-dijo Marlene algo triste por su respueeta pues sabia que no era cierto.

Aaahhhh..., oye me cue tas como se hicieron amigos- dijo Mina algo emocionada y curiosamente feliz de escuchar esa respuesta.

Esta bien... comenzo asi- dijo Marleen antes de empezar a narrar otra historia.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Marlene..<strong>

_Desde ese momento Skipper me empezo a vigilar todos los dias, me sentia acosada, pero un dia tenia entrenamiento por lo que no me vigilo, asi que sali a visitar el zoologico, cuando vi su entrenamiento, me fije que una flecha iba en direccion de el, asi que lo primero que hice fue gritar._

_Cuidado!- grite pero sin embargo Skipper no entendio lo que le quise decir_

_Eh?- fue lo que dijo Skipper confundido._

_Al ver que no me escucharia, lo empuje, algo dudosa al principio pero lo hice, el cayo al piso y yo hubiera recibido el ataque sino hubiera sido que Cabo me salvo._

_Estas bien Marlene- dijo Cabo preocupado, pues con el tiempo nos habiamos hecho amigos._

_Si, gracias Cabo- dijo con mucha sinceridad._

_Esperaba un gracias por parte de Skipper, pero recibi otra cosa que me sorprendio mucho de el._

_Disculpa- dijo el, yo no entendia que tenia que disculparle_

_Por que?- pregunte confundida._

_Por haber sospechado de ti sin haberte conocido, ahora me doy cuenta que eres una buena persona- dijo el, al principio creiq ue se trataba de una broma, pero luego vi la sinceridad que estaba en sus ojos, no estaba mintiendo._

_Esta biwn, no hay problema- dije sincera, puew no le guardaba ningun rencor._

_Amigos?- dijo el estrechandome su mano._

_Amigos!- dije yo al momento que estrechaba la suya._

_Y asi fue el inicio de una larga amistad con Skipper..._

* * *

><p>Que interesante historia!- dijo Mina encantada... pero algo molesta lo cual lo cual desperto la curiosidad de Marlene.<p>

Por que me preguntaste si estaba enamorada de Skipper?- dijo Marlene con algo de intriga.

Por curiosidad...ya te lo dije- dijo Mina algo nerviosa.

Mina, sabes que luedes contar conmigo- dijo Marlene alentandola.

Pues lo que pasa es que...- dijo Mina quedandose callada por un momento.

Es que?- dijo Marlene con mas intriga que antes.

Me gusta Skiper?- dijo de una manera rapida pero entendible.

Fue como un jarro de agua fria para Marlene, se sentia devastada, su amiga se enamoro del chico que ella habia soñado para ella,y lo peor fue que le preguntaron y ella lo nego, ya no podia hacer nada.

Recorde que tenia que hacer unas cosa! Nos vemos luego Mina!- dijo Marlene saliendo de su habitad.

Despues de que Marlene se fue, Mina se quedo pensando, hasta que con una risa malevola empezo a hablar...

Marlene, en serio crees que no me doy cuenta que te mueres por Skipper, pero sera demasiado tarde porque el sera mio- de repente empezo a reir fuerte y a gritar (osea hello, toda una loca).

SERA MIO ENTIENDES! MIO! JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJ- siguio riendose asi por otro rato..

Mientra tanto en el habitad de los pingüinos...

Skipper podemos hablar!- dijo Carlos acercandose a el.

Sobre que Carlos- dijo Skipper algo sorprendido por la acrtitud de Carlos...

Hablaremos?- dijo Carlos sin prestar atencion a las palabras de Skipper.

Esta bien!- dijo Skipper decidido.

**Que tal? Espero que hayan pasado super bien los ultimos dias del 2014...**

**Les deseo un feliz año nuevo...disculpen el atraso.**

**Espero que les haya gustado a todos...**

**NOTA: Todos los recuerdos de Marlene son inventados por mi**

**Las preguntas de intriga...**

**Que hara Marlene al saber que su amiga se enamoro de Skipper?**

**Por que Mina actua como una loca?**

**De que querra hablar Carlos con Skipper?**

**Por que tiene esa actitud extraña?**

**En fin, nose olviden de comentar, me gusta que lo hagan, sea para cualquier cosa, buena o mala, despies de todo necesito saber su opinion, para ver como estoy haciendo las cosas...En fin...**

**CHAOOOOOOO**


	5. Voy a conquistarla

**Voy a conquistarla**

De que quieres hablarme Carlos?- volvio a preguntar Skipper perdiendo su paciencia.

Es sobre...Marlene!- Skipper se estremecio al escuchar esto, y a la vez lo molesto, aunque no supo el porque, aunque no queria hablar con el sobre ella, la curiosidad lo invadio.

Que quieres saber de ella Carlos?- dijo Skipper fingiendo naturalidad.

Pues...nada importante solo quiero saber como es- dijo Carlos un poco nervioso.

Estas seguro?-dijo Skipper no muy convencido.

Si...por que lo dices?- dijo Carlos algo sonrrojado.

Nadie pregunta por Marlene asi por asi...a no ser que quieras saber algo especial de ella- dijo Skipper haciendolo sonrrojar mas de la cuenta.

No, solo te pregunte a ti... porque tu eres su mejor amigo...¿Verdad?- djo Carlos tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Afirmativo- dijo Skipper con una sonrisa.

Es por eso que queria saber de ella- dijo Carlos algo calmado, pero no lo suficiente, pues Skipper lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Esta bien, te puedo dar informacion publica, pero no sus mas intimos secretos-dijo skipper haciendo su tipica pose de lider.

Por que no?-pregunto Carlos confundido.

Eso es imformacion confidencial- dijo skipper.

Esta bien, cuentame como es ella- dijo carlos algo emocionado.

En primer lugar debes saber que ella es una nutria- dijo Skipper haciendose el que pensaba en que cosas podrias decirle a Carlos.

No me digas-dijo carlos con mucho sarcasmo (quien no va a saber eso XD)

En serio, ademas a veces suele ser dulce, y otras veces no- decia Skipper pensativo.

Que mas?- pregunto Carlos muy intrigado, pues no llegaba a donde queria llegar

A veces suele ayudarnos en nuestras misiones...y otras veces no- decia Skipper mas pensativo que antes. De repente su mente se puso en blanco, y empezo a hablar lo primero que pensaba.

Que mas?- pregunto Carlos.

Algunas veces llama mi atencion...- dijo Skipper, de repente al darse cuenta lo que habia dicho, lo hizo sonrrojarse al maximo.

Y otras veces no-completo Carlos muy molesto, pues no le habia gustado para nada lo que habia dicho Skipper.

Exactamonder- dijo Skipper tratando de tapar sus nervios.

A lo que yo quiero llegar Skipper. Es a otra cosa- dijo Carlos dejandose de rodeos.

A donde quieres llegar?- dijo Skipper levantando sospechas.

Quiero saber si Marlene esta...enamorada de alguien- dijo Carlos con un sonrrojo enorme, haciendo que Skipper

Por que quieres saberlo?- dijo Skipper algo cortante.

Por...curiosidad- dijo Carlos algo nervioso.

Amigo, no naci ayer, y se de estos temas, talvez puedas engañar a Cabo, incluso a Rico, pero a mi no puedes engañarme y se que lo que me acabas de decir es una gran mentira- dijo Skipper tranquilizandose un poco.

Esta bien...te dire mi razon-dijo Carlos resignandose.

Te escucho- dijo Skipper prestando atencion.

Marlene me gusta- dijo Carlos algo nervioso, era una confesion que Skipper no se lo esperaba, esto le llego al corazon causandole un leve dolor y un gran coraje, pero decidio disimular.

Desde cuando- pregunto Skipper tratando de ocultar su coraje.

Desde la primera vez que la vi, ella se porto muy bien con Mina y conmigo, y eso hizo que me fijara ciegamente en ella-dijo Carlos avergonzado.

Ella se porta asi con todos los nuevos, no eres el unico-dijo Skipper algo molesto.

Si, no es linda?-dijo Carlos como si fuera su primer amor.

Si...supongo- dijo Skipper para luego sonrrojarse un poco.

Me ayudarias a conquistarla?- dijo Carlos a Skipper (ups pregunta equivicada), sin embargo este solo le quedo viendo.

No- dijo Skipper secamente.

Por que no?- pregunto Carlos confundido.

Por que no- dijo Skipper secamente otra vez.

Entonces lo hare yo solo- dijo Carlos haciendo molestar a Skipper.

Pues pierdes tu tiempo amigo!- dijo Skipper poniendose molesto.

Por que lo dices?-dijo Carlos molestandose tambien- Se supone que debes apoyarnos en lo que hagamos.

Apoyo a mi cuadrilla, pero no apoyo a tonterias- dijo skipper molesto.

Entonces piensas que Marlene es una tonteria? Crei que era tu mejor amiga- dijo carlos sorprendido por las palabras de Skipper.

Y lo es...por eso debo protegerla- dijo Skipper muy molesto.

De que? De que se enamore!- dijo Carlos mas molesto que el, pero es obvio que Skipper no se dejara.

De cualquie idiota que se enamore de ella!- dijo Skipper sin pensar lo qje dijo, esas palabras fueron producto de su corazon y celos.

A quien le llamas idiota?- dijo Carlos muy molesto.- No me digas que estas celoso?

De que estaria celoso? Celos y proteccion son cosas muy distintas!- dijo Skipper poniendose en pose de defensa, como si fuera a comenzar una pelea.

Tienes razon, pero da la casualidad que proteccion y sobreproteccion tambien son cosas muy distintas- dijo Carlos poniendose igual que Skipper.

A que te refieres?- dijo Skipper haciendose el confundido.

Tu bien lo sabes- dijo Carlos acercandose a el-Lo que pasa es que te enamoraste de Marlene y no lo quieres aceptar.

Estas demente!- le grito Skipper mas molesto que nunca.

Pero estas loco si crees que lograras quedarte con ella, ella sera mi novia, solo mia Skipper y que eso de te grabe en la cabeza- dijo Carlos haciemdo que Skipper explotara.

Cierra tu boca (o pico XD)- dijo Skipper abalanzandose sobre el, en ese momento empezaron a pelearse con golpes.

En ese momento llego Cabo pidiendo sus tipicos y favoritos winkis de mantequilla, pero se sobresalto al ver a Skipper y a Carlos peleando.

Skipper sabes donde estan mis win...SEPARENSE!- fue la reaccion de Cabo al verlos pelear de semejante manera.

En ese momento al ver la presencia de Cabo, ambos se separaron, el primero en separarse fue Skipper, pues el conocia a Cabo y sabia que no les gustaba las peleas, por lo que decidio no continuar.

Que les pasa?- dijo Cabo muy asustado..

Nada- respondio Skipper con la cabeza agachada.

Por que no le dices la verdad?- le grito carlos a Skipper lo cual hizo que su furia aumentara.

Quieres callarte?- grito Skipper- Por que no mejor te vas?

Esta bien Skipper me ire...per recuerda, hare lo posible por que ella se fije en mi, y solo en mi ¿entiendes?- dijo Carlos saliendo de la base.

Largate!- grito skipper hechando humos.

En ese momento salio Carlos de la base dejando a Skipper enojado y a Cabo confumdido.

Skipper,que ocurrio?- pregunto cabo tratando de entender la situacion.

Nada Cabo...saldre a tomar aire- dijo Skipper kientras se retiraba de la base tambien pero en direccion contraria a la que se fue Carlos. En ese momento Cabi se quedo pensando.

Que chica habra causado esa pelea entre los dos?- fue la ultima duda de Cabo antes de que se fuera a seguir buscando sus winkis.

Mientras tanto Skipper estaba caminando recordandoo las palabras de Carlos.

_Hare que ella se fije en mi, y solo en mi¿entendiste?-_fue lo que recordo Skipper.

Mientras caminaba vio algo que se escuchaba cerca de un arbol, al acercarse lo suficiente, bio que era Marlene, que estaba hablando sola.

Por que me pasa esto a mi? Me enamoro de alguien y viene otra chica que para colmo se convierte en mi mejor amiga, y tambien se enamora de el mismo, estoy de mal en peor- decia Marlene lamentandose.

Veo que andas de mal de amores- dijo skipper con una sonrisa y asustandola.

Skipper...me asustaste- dijo Marlene algo asustada, pero aunque este asi no pudo sentirse muy feliz.

Lo lamento, pero sera mejor que no hables sola antes de que pienses que estas loca- bromeo Skipper haciendola reir.

No soy loca- decia Marlene mientras se reia.

Pero...que te pasa? La Marlene que yo conozco estaria en este momento con su nueva vecina, enseñandole cualquieer cosa aburrida de chicas o algo por el estilo, ella no estaria deprimida ocultandose detras de un arbol- decia Skipper alentando a la nutria, ella solo sonrio.

Lo que pasa es que ahorita no tengo ganas- decia Marlene cosa que sorprendio a Skipper.

En serio?- pregunto Skipper super que confundido.

Y que tal con Carlos?- pregu to Misty inocentemente haciendo enojar a Skipper instantaneamente.

Ah...ese idiota- suzurro Skipper pero aun asi fue escuhado.

Ocurrio algo malo?- pregunto Marlene sorprendida al ver la reaccion de Skipper.

No, nada, solo preblemas de Pingüino comando- mintio Skipper.

Seguro?- volvio a insistir Marlene, y para que no le siga preguntando, decicio irse.

Marlene tengo que irme ya, nos vemos otro dia- dijo Skipper hiendose de ese arbol.

Esta bien- dijo Marlene tristemente.

En ese momento Skipper se fue tambien triste, pues no queria irse, disfrutaba mucho de la compañia de su mejor amiga...mejor amiga, el crei que Marlene era eso hasta hace poco, en todos estos dias sentia a Marlene algo distinta, y la llegada de Carlos solo reforzo eso que estaba empezando a sentir y que no sabia lo que era, y esto era un sentimiento mas fuerte que lo que sentia por Kitka, lo hacia sentir bien, pero a la vez lo hacia preocupar.

Marlene estaba en un caso distinto, ella sabia desde hace tiempo sentia algo por Skipper, algo unico, y magico, y la llegada de Mina habia hecho que ella se sintiera muy insegura de si misma, hasta el limite de ponerse a pensar que ella y Skipper podrian tener algo, esos pemsamientos iban y venian a su cabez pero en cuanto pensaba en skipper olvidaba todas sus penas.

Al llegar al habitad de Marlene...

Que raro...ya era hora de que Mina regresara- decia Marlene preocupada- Le habra pasado algo? Es de noche, y el zoologico a esta hora es muy peligroso.

Marlene se quedo pensando por unas horas mas hasta que se quedo dormida...

Al llegar al habitad de Skipper...

Muchachos, alguien a visto a Carlos?- pregunto Skipper molesto por la ausencia de el.

No lo he visto desde su pelea- dijo Cabo imprudentemente.

Cual pelea?- pregunto Kowalski confundido.

Ninguna pelea Kowalski...solo pequeños desacuerdos- diko Skipper.

No che- dijo Rico en señal de que no sabia donde estaba.

Bueno...entonces vamos a dormir, regresara pronto- dijo skipper metiendose a su cama.

Si- dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, los 4 pingüinos se metieron a sus camas e instantaneamente se quedaron dormidos...

**Otro capitulo terminado, esta historia ya me esta gustando n_n ...**

**Lamento la tardanza, aunque no fue ni tanta, solo 5 dias, pero para mi si lo es, espero que esta historia les este gustando, no me gustaria aburrirlos sino al contrario, quiero que les agrade...**

**Me encantaria que comenten...porfa...me encanta que comenten, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, y a hacer las cosas mejor, asi que para cualquier cosa solo comenten, tambien si tienen alguna duda, preguntenme que yo con gusto les respondere.**

**Jessie...no se si esto era lo que te imaginabas que le iba a decir Carlos a Skipper, pero si no se trataba de eso, dime cual era tu idea y yo vere si lo agrego mas adelante a mi historia...**

**En fin, antes de hacer las preguntas de intriga tengo un anuncio que hacer que no tiene nada que ver con los pingüinos de madagascar...**

**ANUNCIO: Si eres fan de pokemon y siempre has querido que Ash y Misty hayan quedado como pareja y que triunfe el pokeshipping, no pierdas la oportunidad de leer un fanfic que estoy realizando, animate te gustara XD.**

**Bueno es que estoy haciendo un fandic de pokemon y lo estoy promocionando porque quiero que mas personas lean mi fanfic ABC...en fin volvamos con lo que estabamos...**

**Las preguntas de intriga...**

**Donde esta Mina?**

**Donde esta Carlos?**

**Estaran juntos? O no?**

**Que hara Skipper con este sentimiento nuevo?**

**Que hara Marlene con esta desesperacion que siente en su interior?**

**Skipper y Carlos podran mejorar su relacion?**

**Bueno si saben o creen saber algunas de estas preguntas me dicen nomas, y yo se los confirmo en el siguiente episodio.**

**Sin nada mas que decir...**

**CHAOOOOOOO...**


	6. El nuevo enemigo

**El nuevo enemigo**

Mientras que todos estaban durmiendo, debajo del habitad de Julien habia un tunel secreto, pero era tan secreto que ni si quiera Skipper lo habia descubierto, alli se encontraban 2 siluetas hablando muy silenciosamente como si no quisieran que los escucharan.

Para que me llamaste- preguntaba una voz femenina que se notaba en su forma de hablar que estaba muy molesta.

Lo que pasa es que aun no hemos puesto en practica nuestro plan- decia ahora una voz masculina tambien molesto.

Y que propones?- decia la chica impaciente.

La verdad no tengo idea Mina- dijo ese chico sin muchos animos.

El jefe se molestara si se entera de esto Carlos- dijo Mina molesta.

Lo se, por eso te cite para que repasemos de nuevo el plan- dijo Carlos algo resignado por la actitud de su compañera.

Primero veamos a nuestra victima que es..- dijo Mina pero Carlos no la dejo terminar.

Skipper- dijo Carlos enojado- sera el mejor trabajo que haya hecho.

Aja- dijo Mina sin mucho entusiasmo en sus formas de hablar.

Veo que no estas contenta con la idea- dijo Carlos viendo el comportamiento de su amiga.

No es eso, solo que me gustaria hacer antes algo- dijo Mina sonriendo.

A que te refieres?- pregunto Carlos confundido.

Quiero dejar a Marlene por los suelos, y eso lo conseguire si hago que Skipper se enamore de mi-dijo Mina con una mirada malvada.

No deberias ser mala con ella- dijo Carlos algo molesto.

Por que lo dices?- pregunto Mina confundida, pero al ver el silencio del pingüino, lo interpreto por su propia cuenta- No me digas que te enamoraste de la tonta esa? Sabes que ella es nuestra carnada? O es que no te lo han enseñado el plan?

Si me se el plan de memoria, solo que no se porque Marlene tiene que estar metida en este lio, cuando a quien queremos eliminar es a Skipper- dijo Carlos molesto.

Te lo explicare, pero creeme, despues de esta explicacion, quedaras decepcionado de Marlene para siempre- dijo Mina muy molesta.

Explicame de una buena vez- dijo Carlos muy impaciente.

Marlene esta loca por Skipper, al igual que el por ella. Tenemos que secuestrar a Marlene y tenerla como carnada, ya que Skipper daria todo por ella- decia Mina sin muchos animos.

Veo que eso no te agrada- dijo Carlos mientras ella asentia con mala gana.

En mi opinion quisiera matarla con mis propias manos y desaparecerla- dijo Mina haciendo una risa maniatica.

Por que el repentino odio hacia ella?- pregu to Carlos con una ligera sospecha.

A que te refieres?- pregunto Mina fingiendo inocencia.

Digo, se que la odias porque esta loca por ese pingüino, pero tu odio va mas lejos de eso, como si tuvieras un rencor interno con ella, algo que te haya hecho antes de venir aqui- decia Carlos, lo cual hizo que Mina se pusiera nerviosa, pero a la vez molesta.

Se supone que estas de mi lado, asi que deja de preguntarme tonterias- dijo Mina evadiendo el tema.

Nomas decia, no era razon para que te pongas molesta- dijo Carlos.

Es que tu siempre dices cosas sin sentido, mejor callate y repasemos el plan- dijo Mina sacando una hoja (de quien sabe donde).

Esta bien, empezemos, lee tu- dijo carlos acercandose a Mina.

Bien, 1ero, llegar al zoologico como animales normales sin levantar sospechas- decia Mina leyendo el papel.

Algo que no logramos, ya que Skipper esta pendiente de todo, y aunque no hicimos nada, sospecho de nosotros de manera sorprendente.- decia Carlos muy resignado.

Continuemos, 2do, Hacernos amigos de nuestros vecinos de habitad, algo que yo si logre- decia Mina de manera oregullosa.

Yo no, tuve una pelea con Skipper- decia Carlos molesto recordando esa escena.

Que ocurrio?- pregunto Mina muy sorprendida.

Nada en especial, solo le dije que queria conquistar a su amiga y me golpeo al enterarse de eso- dijo Carlos recordando eso.

Estupida Marlene, me las pagara...esta y las otras mas que me has hecho- dijo Mina, lo ultimo lo dijo suzurrando haciendo que Carlos no entendiera lo que habia dicho.

Dijiste algo?- pregunto Carlos.

No, debes hacer algo para que Skipper tenga confianza en ti- decia Mina tratando de sonar natural.

Tengo una idea, por eso no te preocupes- dijo Carlos tranquilo, como si tuviera el metodo perfecto de tener la confianza de Skipper.

Esta bien- dijo Mina no muy convencida.

Que mas sigue?- pregunto Carlos intrigado.

Lo dire cuando hayas completado el paso 2, y hayas hecho las pases con Skipper- dijo Mina ocultando el papel.

Pero...- dijo Carlos molesto.

Pero nada- dijo Mina terminando la oracion de Carlos.

En ese entonces una luz empieza a encender y a apagarse en medio del tunel secreto, era como una llamada...

No puede ser...el jefe nos esta llamando- dijo Mina asustada.

Contesta y actua normal.- dijo Carlos tratando de animarla pero sin obtener resultados.

No puedo, pero lo intentare- dijo Mina abriendo la llamada- Hola su señoria.

Par de inutiles, donde han estado? Recuerden que el plan debe marchar con exito, si algo falla, se arrepentiran de haberme conocido- decia es silueta extraña que hizo que Mina y Carlos se asustaran de manera sorprendente.

Estabamos estudiando los pasos de nuestro plan, pues aun no lo captamos por completo- decia Carlos tratando de poner una excusa.

El tiene razon, ademas ya hicimos el paso 1 y 2- dijo Mina con una fingida sonrisa.

Y eso que? El pas son los mas basicos, no tienen nada que ver con el plan, recuerden que tienen unos dias antes de poner el plan en practica, mientras eso, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran con sus victimas- dijo esa silueta.

Bien, puedo enamorar a Skipper en esos dias, y hacer que Marlene coma tierra jajajajajajaja- de repente Mina empezo a reir como loca, tanto que su mismo jefe la quedo viendo.

Es normal que actue asi?- preginto su jefe asustado por la actitud de Mina.

Se pone asi cuando le hablan de Marlene- dijo Carlos de una manera tan natural, como si fuera algo normal que ella actue de esa manera.

Oh, ya veo- dijo El jefe entendiendo.

No me tomen por loca- grito Mina molesta.

Bueno y como les iba diciendo, el plan debe salir a la perfeccion, asi que si hay fallas...USTEDES LO PAGARAN...ENTENDIDO- dijo el jefe, gritando lo ultimo.

Lo entendimos- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Bien, eso espero- dijo el jefe antes de cortarse la llamada, dejando a Mina y a Carlos asustados y confundidos.

Que haremos hasta entonces- pregunto Carlos confundido.

Te refieres a los dias de sobra- dijo Mina, el solo asintio con la cabeza- Pues, yo aprovechare para conquistar a Skipper.

Para que lo quieres enamorar, si despues lo tienes que matar- dijo Carlos pensativo.

Tengo mis razones- dijo Mina ocultando su rostro.

Yo no se que hare- dijo Carlos resignado.

Puedes intentar conquistar a la tonta de Marlene, asi como yo lo hare con mi Skipper.-dijo Mina.

Desde cuando es tu Skipper- dijo carlos sonriendo.

Desde ahorita- dijo Mina triunfante.

Mejor aprovechare el tiempo para estudiar mejor el plan, no me gustaria que el jefe se decepcionara de nosotros- dijo Carlos.

Pues haz lo que quieras, mienteas tanto yo sere la "mejor amiga de Marlene" por un tiempo, hasta tomar confianza y poder manipularla a mi manera-dijo Mina muy feliz.

Eres una psicopata-dijo Carlos en son de broma para que se molestara, pero sin embargo Mina solo se limito a sonreir.

Talvez tengas razon, pero una cosa ten en mente, Skipper sera mio en el tiempo que le quede de vida, y esa Marlene no se quedara con su amor, ¿entendido?- dijo Mina asustando a Carlos.

En...entendido- dijo Carlos nervioso.

Me alegro que hayas captado- dijo Mina.

Creo que es hora de ir a nuestros habitad, ya mismo amanece y Skipper se levanta una hora antes de lo que haria la gente normal (se que son animales pero bueno, ustedes me entienden)

Tienes razon, vamonos- dijo Mina saliendo del tunel.

Despues de que salieron del tunel, Mina y Carlos se vieron por ultima vez, antes de ir a su habitad...

Me voy, cuando completes la segunda fase del plan, te dire la tercera- decia Mina acercandose a su habitad.

Esta bien, tengo eso controlado- dijo Carlos.

Mas te vale, no creo que te quieras encontrar con la furia del jefe.- decia Mina antes de entrar a su habitad dejando a Carlos pensativo.

Yo tampoco espero eso- dijo Carlos suspirando de fatiga, despues de eso, fue a su habitad, y vio la puerta cerrada, cosa que le dio coraje...

Tonto Skipper- suzurro, y dicho esto fue a dormir fuera del zoologico, esperando al dia siguiente.

**Disculpenme la tardanza, de verdad, lo siento, se que no tengo excusa para esto, pero si espero que me disculpen,bueno de vuelta con el fic, Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad a mi me traumo mucho, y eso que yo soy la que lo escribe...**

**Al menos ya sabemos que ambos son malos, pero tambien sabemos que el que esta cuerdo es Carlos, ya que la tal Mina es una loca de primera, tan loca que hasta su jefe se asusto de ella, la verdad me dio risa esa parte...**

**Disculpen si el capitulo salio muy...traumante, pero olvide mencionarles que yo amo las peliculas de terror y es por eso que tambien leo fanfics de terror, espero que no les incomode...**

**Bien,empezemos con las preguntas de intriga...**

**Quie es el jefe de Mina y Carlos?**

**Por que Mina tiene un fuerte sentimiento de rencor hacia Marlene?**

**Cual es el plan de Carlos para tener la confianza de Skipper?**

**Mina conseguira su objetivo de conquistar a Skipper?**

**Carlos conseguira lo mismo con Marlene?**

**Cual sera el resto del plan?**

**Por que Mina actua como una completa loca?**

**Su plan saldra triunfante?**

**Skipper y Marlene se daran cuenta del peligro que corren al estar viviendo con maniaticos?**

**Alguien descubrira esto?**

**En fin...esas fueron todas las dudas de este capitulo, la verdad que en este capitulo saque hartisimas preguntas, es considerado el capitulo con mas suspenso hasta ahorita jajajaja...**

**En fin, no se olviden de comentar, ya saben que me gusta que lo hagan, eso me motiva bastante, para poder seguir, me gustaria que este fic se hiciera famoso pero ustedes saben, todo a su debido tiempo... en fin, comenten para cualquier cosa.**

**Si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntar comentando o enviando un mensaje, aunque yo creo que mejor seria mensaje, ya que si comentan para preguntar, luego no podran dar su opinion con respecto a la historia...**

**Sin nada mas que decir, ademas de que no se pierdan el proximo episodio y pedirles disculpas nuevamente...**

**CHAOOOOOOO...**


	7. Las metas de Mina

**Las metas de Mina**

A la mañana siguiente, Skipper fue el primero en levantarse y darse cuenta que Carlos no se encontraba ahi, eso lo hizo enojar, mas no preocupar, por lo que decidio salir afuera, a lo que salio se llevo una sorpresa, Carlos estaba durmiendo en la puerta y se notaba que estaba cansado, lo cual solo hizo que aumentara la furia de Skipper.

SOLDADO DE PIE!- grito Skipper, y este grito hizo que Carlos se despertara de golpe.

Aaahh- grito el despues de ser despertado de manera tan violenta.

Se puede saber que hacia dormido afuera de la base?- pregunto Skipper aguantandose las ganas de golpearlo.

Por si no recuerdas, dejaste la puerta cerrada y con la alarma que significa que ya no podremos entrar- dijo Carlos dejando a Skipper mudo.

Truchas!- dijo Skipper resignado.

Skipper pasa algo?- pregunto Cabo saliendo de la base al ver que hacian bulla y que Skipper no estaba en su cama.

Nada serio Cabo, solo que nuestro soldado es tan rebelde que rompio las leyes y durmio fuera de el habitad donde le corresponde- dijo Skipper con mucho sarcasmo lo cual causo la confusion de Cabo.

Eso queire decir que no dormiste aqui Carlos?- pregunto Cabo

No Cabito, tu jefe cerro la puerta la noche de ayer- dijo Carlos viendo de reojo a Skipper.

Pero Carlos, Skipper nos a dicho la contraseña para abrir esa puerta, tu ya deberias saberla tambien- dijo Cabo de manera ingenua, pero esta informacion hizo que Carlos se molestara.

Es eso cierto Skipper?- pregunto Carlos esperando una explicacion, pero Skipper solo arino a sonreir.

Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones soldado, ahira voy a despertar a Rico y a Kowalski- dijo el capitan mientras entraba a la base.

Soldados de pie- dijo Skipper sobresaltando a los 2 que faltaban, haciendo que los 2 cayeran en el piso.

Auch!- dijo Rico ya en el piso.

Skipper, podrias ser mas delicado al momento de despertarnos-dijo Kowalski sobandose la cabeza.

Tonterias, ahora dejen de portarse como niñitas de escuela- dijo Skipper con las manos en la cintura.

Que haremos primero Skipper- dijo Cabo con el tono tierno que lo caracterizaba (la verdad es que adoro a Cabo, simplemente lo adoro, pero en primer lugar queda Skipper, a el no lo cambio por nada, si a cabo lo adoro, entonces a Skipper lo amo jajaja)

Kowalski opciones- dijo Skipper mientras que el cientifico sacaba su libreta de notas.

Tenemos misiones que realizar, ¿que te parece si empezamos en el habitad de los monos?- dijo Kowalski revisando su libreta.

Excelente. Empezemos-dijo Skipper preparandose- Vamos ahora.

Eso me incluye a mi?- pregunto Carlos con curiosidad e intriga.

Amigo, nunca seras un pingûino comando si no participas en misiones de pingüinos- dijo Skipper tratando de hacerlo entender.

Eso es un si?- pregunto Carlos, pero esta pregunta hizo que Skipper se golpeara la frente con su mano.

Que siiiiii- dijo Skipper mientras se agotaba su paciencia.

Ok- fue lo ultimo que atino a decir Carlos.

Vamos- dijo Skipper mientras se deslizaba por el piso, haciendo que todos lo imiten y lo sigan hasta su proxima mision...

Mientras tanto...

En el habitad de Marlene, Mina se levanto temprano y al ver a Marlene dormida e indefensa penso en miles de cosas malas para hacerle, ella estaba pensando eso mientras la veia...

_Marlene, Marlene, Marlene, te ves tan indefensa, y ganas no me faltan de hacerte algo ahora mismo, pero debo soportar, la venganza sera muy dulce, en el momento que tu y yo solucionemos cuentas pendientes, pronto todos sabran la verdad, y sabran que no eres la ovejita que todos creen que eres, ademas no me quitaras lo que ahora quiero conseguir, eso es Skipper, y sera mio de todas formas, asi tenga que eliminaete y desobedecer a mi jefe, eso tenlo por seguro- _Todo esto pensaba Mina en sus adentros mientras que Marlene estaba despertando.

Buenos dias Mina- djo Marlene sonriente, mientras que Mina retrocedio un paso algo asustada.

Emh buenos dias Marlene- dijo Mina algo nerviosa.

Pasa algo malo?- pregunto Marlene de manera ingenua.

No, nada, no te preocupes- dijo Mina tratando de disimular.

Esta bien- dijo Marlene levantandose y volteando a ver a Mina- Donde estabas anoche?

Solo resolviendo asuntos pendientes- dijo Mina, mas tranquila y sabiendo lo que tenia que decir.

Ah! Voy a dar un paseo en el zooologico, nos vemos luego- dijo Marlene saliendo de su habitad.

Esta bien Marlene- dijo Mina fingiendo sonar amable, dicho esto Marlene se fue.

En ese momento, Mina fue y en un lugar oculto del habitad, tan oculto que ni si quiera Marlene lo conocia, de ahi saco una libreta, que al verla Mina sonrio. Al abrirla era un libro que se titulaba "METAS".

Muy bien, que tenemos aqui- decia mina mientras lo abria- Voy a leer cuales son mis metas de esta mision, jajajajaja, esto sera fantstico.

De ahi, empezo a leer, y ese libro contenia todo lo que ella dijo que haria, y lo peor era que para cada plan tenia pasos para lograrlo, era como si ella tuviera todo planeado.

_**Meta 1.**_

_Hacer que Marlene confie plenamente en ti, para que asi, sea mas facil manipularla a tu manera._

_1: Apenas llegue al zoologico, hacerla notar y hacerla sentir bien a tu lado, eso aumentara la co fianza en ambas._

_1: Presentate de manera normal, no estes nerviosa ni peor hacer una cara de disgusto, eso la hara sentir segura._

_3: Contarle tus cosas personales menos que trabajas para alguien, eso armaria un escandalo._

Eso fue facil, no hice nada de el manual y Marlene ya me crees su "mejor amiga", eso le pasa por ingenua jajajaja- dijo Mina mie tras hacia comillas con las manos al decir mejor amiga.

Veamos cual es mi segunda meta- dijo Mina virando la hoja para ver lo que seguia.

_**Meta 2.**_

_Enamorar a Skipper, y hacer que Marlene se sienta destruida por dentro._

_1: Tener confianza con el, hacerlo sentir tan bien tal como lo hace Marlene._

_2: Hacer que este mas tiempo contigo que con la tonta de Marlene._

_3: Besar a Skipper de sorpresa, y si es posible en frente de Marlene._

_3: Hacer que Skipper vea a Marlene con alguien mas y que se decepcione de ella, para eso necesitare la ayuda de Carlos._

Esta meta esta pendiente, mientras tanto la que ahora tengo es la que el jefe ordeno para mi y para Carlos, la verdad no quisiera, pero debo hacerlo- decia Mina no muy contenta.

_**Meta 3: Obligatotoria.**_

_Acabar con la vida de Skipper, ordenado por nuestro jefe._

_1: Presentarnos como unos desconocidos y coger amistad con nuestros compañeros de habitad, en mi caso seria Marlene t en el caso de Carlos seria todos los pingüinos._

_2: Tomar confianza y recopilar informacion que sea importante para nuestra mision._

_3: No hay ideas disponibles._

Rayos! Para hacer el paso 3 necesito la ayuda de Carlos, ya que sola no puedo, ese paso esta en mi mente y ni el mismisimo jefe sabe de que se trara, es orrible tener que hacer esto- dijo Mina muy molesta volteando la hoja, y al ver la siguiente meta hizo que su cara de disgusto cambiara a una sonrisa.

_**Meta 4: Opcional, en caso de que la meta 2 falle.**_

_Matar a Marlene con mis propias manos, en caso de que no pueda conquistar a Skipper._

_1: Decirle que tienes una "sorpresa" para ella y que es secreta._

_2: Llevarla a un lugar alejado para llecar a cabo el plan._

_3: Cuando la lleves ahi, llevar el plan en practica, (no se detallara lo que se va a hacer)_

Me encanta este plan, sera el mejor que halla hecho, jajajajaja- dijo Mina olvidando que ese plan era solo opcional- vere el ultimo plan, que sera un exito.

Dijo eso mientras viraba la hoja, y veia lo siguiente...

Mientras tanto...

Marlene estaba caminando por todo el zoologico, cuando de repente vio a Skipper y a su patrulla en el habitad de los monos.

Que onda gorditos. Que hacen?- dijo Marlene haciendo su tipico saludo.

En ese momento Skipper al verla dejo de hacer lo que hacia y fue a saludarla, Carlos hizo lo mismo ya que el estaba recogiendo los platanos que lo monos tiraban...

Hola Marlene- dijo Skipper saludandola.

Que hacen?-dijo la nutria con curiodidad y mas al ver a Carlos haciendo un trabajo.

Nada, supervisando que el niñito rebelde haga su trabajo- dijo Skipper viendo de reojo a Carlos.

Por que el esta haciendo todo el trabajo?- dijo Marlene algo molesta.

Porque mancho el codigo pingüino, se desvelo en la noche y ni si quiera entro a la base, y quien sabe a que hora habra llegado- dijo Skipper con enojo.

Que coincidendia, Mina llego tarde ayer tambien en la noche- dijo Marlene haciendo que Skipper sospechara.

No sera que...- Skipper iba a decir algo pero Marlene lo interrumpio

Skipper no seas paranico, debio ser coincidencia mas nada mas- dijo Skipper regañandolo.

Esta bien Marlene- diko Skipper resignado.

En ese momento llego Carlos, quien estaba algo sonrrojado, cosa que Skipper noto y lo hizo sentir molesto.

Hola Marlene- dijo el muy alegre de verla.

Hola Carlos, se que debes sentirte algo cansado ya que tu jefe paranoico te hace hacer todo- dijo Marlene mirando de reojo a Skipper.

Es verdad- dijo el riendose.

Marlene deja de tratarlo como un niño pequeño- dijo Skipper molesto.

Deja de forzarlo tanro- dijo Marlene enojada.

TU deja de protegerlo tanto- dijo Skipper haciendo un hincapie en el TU.

Tranquila Marlene, se que me acostumbrare pronto- dijo Carlos tratando de calmarla.

Eso espero- dijo ella preocupada.

Oye estas libre algun dia, ya sabes...podemos salir- dijo Carlos algo sonrrojsdo despertando los celos de Skipper.

Eso me enca...- Marlene iba a responder peeo Skipper se le adelanto.

Lo lamento, pero ella es una nutria diferente, cada vez que sale del zoologico, se vuelve salvaje, y creeme amigo, no querras conocerla en ese estado- dijo Skipper tratando de sonar natural, peeo eso aumemto la furia de Marlene.

En realidad Skipper, yo ya supere eso hace tiempo, asi que por eso no hay problema, y si, acepto salir contigo Carlos- dijo Marlene contenta.

Gracias Marlene, nada me hace mas feliz- dijo Carlos haciendo sonrrojar a Marlene, Skipper al notar eso, puso un punto final.

Muy bien casanova sigue trabajando- dijo Skipper molesto, y dicho esto, Carlos se fue, sin poder despedirse de Marlene.

Bueno, tengo que irme- dijo Marlene.

Esta bien Marlene, nos vemos pronto- dijo Skipper y dicho esto, la nutria se fue.

Mientras tanto...

Mian estaba revisando su libreta en donde veria el ultimo plan, que segun ella no le fallaria.

Bien, el plan y meta, por la caul he estado trabajando por mucho tiempo, aunque aun no se que hare, pero pronto hare los pasos.

_**Meta 5.**_

_Hacerle pagar a Marlene por todo lo qje me ha hecho sufrir en el pasado._

_Aun no hay planes disponibles._

Rayos, aun no se me ocurre nada, debo pensar en algo- dijo Mina, pero cuando iba a decir otra cosa Marlene llego.

Hola de nuevo Mina- dijo Marlene contenta.

Hola amiga- dijo Mina fingiendo amistad.

Sabes, dentro de poco tendre una cita con Carlos- dijo Marlene dejando impresionada a Mina.

_Por lo que se ve, Carlos no mentia cuando dijo que iba a conquistar a Marlene, se ha tomado las cosas muy en serio-_ penso Mina, pero despues sonrio- felicidades amiga.

Gracias- dijo Marlene sin entender el porque.

Espero que Skipper y yo seamos tan unidos algun dia- dijo Mina con estrellas en los ojos, eso hizo que Marlene se sienta muy mal.

Que bien- dijo Marlene sin muchos animos.

Te pasa algo amiga?- preguno Mina haciendose la inocente.

No nada, voy a salir por un momento- dijo Marlene saliendo del lugar.

Pero si acabas de llegar- dijo Mi a fingiendo un acento triste.

Si, pero ahora me voy- dijo Marlene con una risita nerviosa y saliendo del lugar.

Dicho esto, Marlene se fue deja do a Mina quien solo se quedo viendo la libreta haciendo una sonrisa de sarisfaccion.

Muy pronto, Skipper sera solo mio, y nadie cambiara eso, ni si quiera Marlene jajajajajaja nadie, nadie, jajajajajaja, sere la vencedora y yo triunfare- empezo a gritar Mina haciendo un escandalo en su habitad (osea como ya lo dije, toda una loca)

**Bueno, que les parecio, traumante no? Esro le da una pizca de sal a nuestra bella historia, jajajaja espero que les halla gustado, la verdad es que creo que a la pobre de Mina la hice muuuuuy loca y que talvez vaya al manicomio, jajajajaja, si fuera person enseguidita la mandan ahi.**

**Bueno se que han de decir que me demoro en publicar, una sincera disculpa por eso, pero tambien quisiera que me entendieran, tengo un fanfic aparte que por cierto tambien me demoro en publicar XD, aparte mi mami me dijo que ya no coja tan seguido la tablet o me la iba a quitar y eso es algo que no quiero, y aparte los deberes del colegio me han mantenido super ocupada, asi que por todo eso disculpenme, eso si, nunca crean que dejare este fanfic abandonado, eso no pasara, lo terminare cueste lo que cueste, eso no lo olviden.**

**Las preguntas de intriga...**

**Que sera lo que Marlene le hizo a Mina en el pasado?**

**Cual sera el plan que tiene Mina para vengarse de ella?**

**Como pasaran Marlene y Carlos en su proxima cita?**

**Skipper permitira esa cita?**

**Mina cumplira todas sus metas?**

**PREGUNTAS PRESONALES...**

**Estas seran unas pequeñas preguntas que ustedes podran contestar, no forman parte de las de intriga, es para saber como me quedo el capitulo.**

**Hice bien en hacer que Marlene aceptara la cita?**

**Hice bien en hacer que Mia sea tan loca?**

**Solo son 2 preguntitas, no se olviden de comentar, para cualquier cosa, solo haganlo, sus comentarios me motivan y me hacen sentir feliz...**

**Sin nada mas que decir...**

**CHAOOOOO**


	8. Conversacion de pingüinos a nutria

**Conversacion de pingüinos a nutria.**

Despues de que Marlene salió de su propio habitad, muy triste, pues se notaba que Mina esta super enamorada de skipper, eso la hacia sentir super mal, pues se sentia terrible ver como ella estaba enamorada de el mismo chico que su mejor "amiga", aunque Marlene halla estado antes en la vida de Skipper y tenga mas oportunidades que Mina, se sentia derrotada, pues Mina se sentia muy bien al tan solo pensar en Skipper, Marlene no podia hacer nada mas.

Por que me pasa esto a mi?- dijo Marlene muy triste, pues ni ella sabia la respuesta de su "desgracia".

Marlene estas bien?- pregunto una voz que salio de repente, marlene se asusto pero se recupero al ver de quien se trataba.

Cabo que haces aquí?- pregunto Marlene muy confundida, pues se supone que Cabo estaba hace unos instantes con Skipper y los demas.

Lo mismo te pregunto a ti- dijo Cabo confundido al ver a Marlene en un estado muy tragico, pues se notaba que habia llorado.

Pues yo nomas paseaba por aqui...no se supone que estabas con Skipper y con los demas?- pregunto Marlene tratando de evitar las preguntas que cabo tenia planeado hacerle.

Lo que pasa es que Skipper se fue al habitad-dijo Cabo no muy contento recordando esa escena.

Por que se fue?- pregunto Marlene confundida y soprendida a la vez.

Por carlos!- fue lo unico que pronuncio Cabo haciendo que la curiosidad de Marlene aumentara.

Que fue lo que ocurrio?- pregunto marlene algo molesta, pues le daba coraje que Skipper odiara a Carlos cuando el era apenas un animal nuevo en el zoologico al igual que Mina.

Pelearon por ti marlene- dijo cabo esperando ver la reaccion de la nutria

De que hablas?- dijo Marlene sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Pues veras...- dijo Cabo antes de narrar la historia.

_Flashback...POV CABO._

_Carlos estaba pagando su castigo por haberse quedado afuera a la hora de dormir, el estaba limpiando el habitad de los monos, para Skipper ese fue el castigo perfecto, para la desgracia de Carlos, eso tenia que hacerlo solo, sin ayuda de nadie, por lo que se sentia un poco molesto, pero se notaba que a cada rato sonreia de la nada y pronunciaba tu nombre desde que tu llegaste a hacernos la visita de enantes._

_Marlene!- seguia hablando Carlos, eso hizo que Skipper se irritara por completo._

_QUIERES CERRAR LA BOCA?- grito Skipper super enojado, pues ya eran como mas de 10 veces que Carlos pronunciaba tu nombre una y otra vez._

_Que te pasa? Se supone que mientras trabaje, no importa lo que piense. Estoy haciendo lo que me pediste, al menos podrias dejarme empaz aunque sea un momento- dijo carlos muy enojado, de repente Skipper se puso en posicion de pelea, esto no iba a terminar nada bien._

_Que fue lo que dijiste?- dijo skipper mientras se acercaba a Carlos con intenciones de golpearlo, al menos todos pensamos eso._

_Lo que escuchaste Skipper, quiero que me dejes empaz de una vez por todas- dijo Carlos mientras tambien se acercaba a Skipper en posicion de batalla._

_Skipper tranquilizate- dijo Kowaski mientras se acercaba hacia el, yo estaba tan asustado que no podia pronunciar ninguna palabra. A lo que Kowalski se acerco hacia Skipper,el le puso el pie e hizo que Kowalski perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso, en ese momento reaccione._

_Kowalski dejame ayudarte- dije acercandome a el, pues seguia en el piso._

_Auch! Por que hiciste eso?- pregunto Kowalski confundido por el golpe que se habia dado._

_Lo lamento soldado, pero esto es algo entre ese novato y yo- dijo Skipper mientras señalaba a carlos y lo miraba con odio, Carlos solo lo miraba con furia._

_A quien le llamas novato?- pregunto Carlos mientras se acercaba mas a Skipper, este solo sonrio._

_No me subestimes, yo tengo una tactica que te hara quedar muy mal- dijo skipper con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba muy seguro de si mismo._

_Kaboom!- dijo Rico de repente, asustandome a mi y a kowalski, pues de la nada saco una dinamita de su boca._

_No Rico, no es kaboom, y por favor guarda esa dinamita- dijo Skipper aun con su sonrisa, parecia que nada iba a quitarsela._

_Ummh- dijo Rico triste y luego guardo de nuevo la dinamita._

_Bueno, terminemos nuestro asunto novato- dijo Skipper, eso solo hizo que la furia de Carlos aumentara._

_A quien le llamas novato?- volvio a preguntar Carlos, pues la primera vez que lo hizo fue interrumpido._

_Quien te crees para hablarme asi, novato?- esta vez fue el turno de Skipper para preguntar, Carlos se puso a pensar._

_Mmm no lo se, talvez- de repente Carlos puso una sonrisa victoriosa, parecia que hubiera encontrado la respuesta perfecta- El futuro novio de Marlene._

_En ese momento la sonrisa de Skipper se desvanecio por completo, puso una cara de molesto, pero muy molesto, en ese momento, skipper se le abalanzo a Carlos, tomandolo por sorpresa._

_Quien te crees para decir esa tremenda tonteria?- pregunto Skipper encima de el con ganas de golpearlo, Carlos solo sonrio._

_Mira como cambian lo papeles ¿no Skipper?- dijo Carlos sonriente, pero Skipper no le presto atencion a eso._

_Ella nunca sera tu novia ¿entendiste?- dijo Skipper de repente, Carlos y los demas entendimos de que hablaba y no habia duda de nada..Skipper estaba celoso._

_Quien lo dice?- dijo Carlos dandole un golpe a Skipper, ese golpe hizo que Skipper cayera al piso e hiciera un gesto de dolor._

_Lo digo yo- dijo Skipper moviendo su pierna hacia los pies de Carlos, haciendo que el tropezara y cayera tambien._

_Ella sera mi novia quieras o no- dijo Carlos mientras le brindaba otro golpe a Skipper, yo me asuste mas de lo que estaba._

_Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Skipper recuperandose del golpe anterior y dandole un golpe en el estomago a Carlos._

_Skipper!- dije asustado por lo que le podria pasar._

_No te metas en esto Cabo- dijo Skipper preocupandose por mi. En ese momento, Carlos aprovecho ese momento y le dio un golpe sorpresivo._

_Auch- dijo Skipper un poco adolorido, me senti culpable y quise ir a ayudar._

_Skipper!- volvi a gritar, pues estaba muy preocupado por lo que le podia ocurrir._

_Muchachos detenganlo- dijo Skipper mientras nos miraba de reojo y le daba otro golpe a Carlos._

_En ese momento Kowalski y Carlos me detenieron y no me dejaban ir donde estaba Skipper y Carlos._

_Dejeneme- grite molesto, pero eso no resulto._

_No lo haremos Cabo- dijo Kowalski muy molesto tambien al ver mi actitud terca._

_Pero...- dije mas tranquilo, pero aun asi no se calmaba la furia de Kowalski y Rico._

_Skipper sabe lo que hace Cabo- dijo Kowalski deteniendome para que no vaya._

_Aja- dijo Rico apoyandolo ¿desde cuando estaban de acuerdo en algo?_

_Pero...- volvi a decir, pero Rico se acerco a mi con intenciones de hacer algo._

_Lo chento- dijo Rico mirandome. Eso se escuchaba como un "lo siento"_

_Eh?- dije confundido, cuando de repente solo senti un golpe en mi cuello, eso me hizo quedar desmayado, cuando desperte, Kowalski me dijo que teniamos el dia libre, y que eso era una orden de Skipper._

_Cuando caminaba , te enocntre Marlene muy triste, y lo unico que escuche que dijiste fue "por que me pasa esto a mi" me preocupe y por eso te pregunte._

_Fin del flashback...POV CABO_

Y eso es todo, el resto no lo se porque cai desmayado, es posible que Kowalski quiera contarte el resto- dijo Cabo mirando a Marlene.

Gracias Cabo por contarme eso- dijo Marlene con una sonrisa, pues hasta donde escucho, Skipper se puso celoso por ella, eso era algo muy dificil de creer, por eso tenia una sonrisa que contagio a Cabo.

De nada, bueno me tengo que ir, voy a ver mi programa de los lunacornios- dijo Cabo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Cabo, donde puedo encontrar a Kowalski?- pregunto Marlene.

Esta en su laboratorio.- dijo Cabo para luego sonreir y ponerse en posicion para deslizarse- algun dia tendras que decirle a Skipper.

A que te refieres?- pregunto Marlene confundida y un tanto sonrrojada, pero ya era tarde, Cabo ya se habia deslizado y ya se habia ido.

Marlene solo sonrio y decidio ir al habitad de los pingüinos. A lo que llego se encontro nuevamente con Cabo, quien estaba viendo los lunacornios muy entretenido, ahi tambien estaban rico y Skipper, ella se sorprendio al ver que Carlos no estaba.

Hola chicos- dijo marlene tratando de sonar natural, pues se preocupo por Carlos al no verlo ahi en la base.

Oa- dijo Rico quien leia una revista de explosivos.

Hola de nuevo- dijo Cabo sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

Hola Marlene ¿que te trae por aqui?- dijo Skipper sonriendo, y Marlene pudo notar que Skipper estaba un poco sonrrojado.

_Debio ser mi imaginacion- _penso Marlene, pero luego reacciono y hablo- busco a Kowaslki ¿donde esta?

En su laboratorio, pero no puedes pasar- dijo Skipper poniendose en la puerta.

Quitate Skipper- dijo Marlene empujandolo sin exito.

No lo hare- dijo Skipper molesto.

Si lo haras- dijo Marlene mas molesta.

Dije que...- iba a hablar pero en ese momento Kowalski abrio la puerta e hizo que Skipper cayera al piso.

Que paso?- pregunto kowalski confundido al ver la escena.

Nada importante...puedo hablar contigo Kowalski- dijo Marlene, el solo se sorprendio.

Sobre que?- pregunto Kowalski confundido.

Puede ser en privado?- dijo Marlene mirando de reojo a Skipper y a Rico.

Claro, pasa- dijo Kowalski abriendole la puerta de su laboratorio, cosa que sorprendio a Skipper.

Kowalski, se supone que no dejas entrar a nadie a tu laboratorio- dijo Skipper un poco molesto e intrigado.

Marlene es de confianza, puedo confiar en ella- dijo Kowalski ofreciendole una sonrisa a Marlene, ella le devolvio la sonrisa.

Gracias- dijo Marlene y dicho eso, entro al laboratorio de Kowalski junto a el.

Que querias decirme Marlene?- pregunto kowalski un poco intrigado.

Me entere que hoy Skipper y Carlos tuvieron una pequeña pelea, quisiera que me contaras que paso- dijo Marlene.

Quien te lo dijo?- pregunto Kowalski mas intrigado que antes.

No te lo puedo decir- dijo Marlene, pues no queria meter a Cabo en problemas.

Fue Cabo verdad?- dijo Kowalski mas como una afirmacion que como una pregunta.

No, el...no...bueno...no- a Marlene se le trabaron las palabras- Bueno si fue Cabo, pero no pudo decirme todo.

Lo sabia- dijo Kowalski con una pose victoriosa, pero al ver la cara de Marlene, quien no estaba tan contenta, se puso nervioso- bueno...yo...que querias saber?

Todo- dijo Marlene muy directa.

Pero Cabo debio informarte bien- dijo Kowalski confundido, ¿por que Cabo solo le contaria una parte?

Lo hubiera hecho si no lo hubieran noqueado- dijo Marlene algo molesta.

Lo olvide- dijo Kowalski un poco molesto con el mismo- bueno, no hay mucho que contar despues de eso.

No importa, quiero saber- dijo Marlene intrigada.

Pues veras...- dijo Kowalski antes de narrar su historia.

_Flashback...POV KOWALSKI._

_Cuiden a Cabo- dijo Skipper a Rico y a mi, pues se notaba que el estaba preocupado por el._

_Ok- dijo Rico, y yo decidi hacer lo mismo._

_Esta bien Skipper, no te preocupes por eso- dije yo, pues Skipper ahora se encontraba en una pelea, frente a frente con Carlos._

_Carlos mejor rindete, Marlene es muy inteligente y jamas saldra con alguien como tu- dijo Skipper, en ese momenro Carlos sonrio, todos nos sorprendimos por lo que hizo (_yo tambien me sosprendi u.u)

_Skipper, Skipper, Skipper, yo amo a Marlene y se que nadie la querra como yo- dijo Carlos riendose un poco, por lo que Rico y yo vimos, la furia de Skipper aumento al ver como Carlos dijo que te amaba._

_Callate idiota!- dijo Skipper dandole a Carlos un golpe en el cuello, haciendo que callera inconsiente en el piso tal como lo hicimos con Cabo._

_Skipper- pronuncie con un poco de temor pues el estaba con ganas de asesinar a alguien, al menos eso notaba._

_Hoy hay dia libre muchachos, no estoy de humor hoy- dijo Skipper mientras se preparaba para deslizarse._

_Que pasara con Carlos?- pregunte confundido por lo que le pudiera pasar._

_Chi- dijo Rico apoyandome, pues el tambien se procupo._

_Dejenlo tirado ahi, cuando se despierte, aprendera a no meterse conmigo- dijo Skipper y dicho eso se fue._

_Nosotros tambien hicimos lo mismo pero antes vimos que Cabo despertaba poco a poco._

_Que paso?- dijo Cabo, trate de no preocuparlo._

_Tenemos el dia libre, ordenes de Skipper- dije resumiendo todo._

_Chi- dijo Rico detras de mi._

_Por que?- pregunto cabo, se notaba que estaba preocupado y confundido, pero decidi no contestarle su pregunta._

_Por nada, solo hay dia libre- y dicho esto, me deslize hacia la base, y Rico me siguio, y pude notar que Cabo se quedo confundido, pero decidi no prestarle atencion e irme pronto._

_Fin del flashback...POV KOWALSKI._

Y eso fue lo que sucedio- dijo Kowalski terminando su relato.

Ya veo...gracias por decirmelo- dijo Marlene muy agradecida.

De nada, ahora si me disculpas voy a hacer un experimento y necesito estar solo- dijo Kowalski tratando de no sonar descortez.

No te preocupes- dijo Marlene y dicho eso salio de la habitacion .

Ya terminaron- dijo skipper molesto, parecia como si hubiera quedado en la puerta desde que Marlene entro.

Si, por cierto que te paso en la cabeza?- pregunto Marlene, pues Skipper cargaba una venda en la cabeza, debido a un golpa de Carlos.

Nada- dijo Skipper un poco serio y un poco nervioso tambien.

Ok...adios me tengo que ir- dijo Marlene saliendo de el habitad de los pingüinos.

Adios Marlene- dijo Skipper un tanto sonrrojado, sonrrojo que por suerte Marlene no noto.

En ese momento marlene salio del habitad con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pues el amor de su vida la habia celado y eso para ella era algo positivo, en ese momento no importaba Mina para nada, solo el amor que ella sentia por Skipper.

Mientras tanto...

En el habitad de Marlene estaba Mina con Carlos, ella traia una cara de molesta, mientras que Carlos traia una cara de adolorido.

Auch!- gritaba Carlos del dolor.

Quedate quieto- decia Mina, ella lo estaba curando, pues el estaba muy lastimado.

No dirias lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar- dijo Carlos adolorido.

Pues esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras peleado con Skipper que por cierto...¿como estara?- pregunto Mina olvidando que Carlos estaba ahi.

Oye- dijo Carlos molesto por la actitud de su amiga.

Jajaja lo siento- dijo Mina con un tono dulce, eso sorprendio por completo a carlos, decidio no prestar atencion, pero no podia, Mina dulce, eso era algo insolito- Ya estas curado.

Por que te preocupas en curarme a mi y no a tu querido Skipper- dijo Carlos con algo de fastidio en su voz.

Puede que Skipper me guste, pero tu eres mi amigo y ademas estamos juntos en una mision, es normal que me preocupe por ti, no deberia sorprenderte tanto, ademas puede que sea muy enojona, pero tambien tengo mis buenos ratos- dijo Mina feliz

Gracias Mina- dijo Carlos aun sorprendido por la actitud repentina de Mina.

De nada carlos- dijo Mina con una sonrisa, eso sorprendio mas a Carlos.

Me tengo que ir- dijo Carlos, de repente, pues la actitud de Mina causo un ambiente incomodo para el.

Esta bien...adios-dijo Mina con otra sonrisa, esto ya iba a ser demasiado para Carlos, por lo que decidio marcharse mas rapido.

Adios- fue lo ultimo que dijo Carlos antes de irse de ese habitad, camino tan rapido que no veia por donde iba, hasta que tropezo con algo...o alguien.

Carlos!- era marlene, Carlos se congelo.

Marlene- dijo carlos un poco avergonzado por hacerla caer- lo lamento.

No te preocupes- dijo Marlene mientras se levantaba-que hacias en mi habitad?

Visitaba a Mina, pero ya me iba- dijo Carlos un poco nervioso.

Ya veo- dijo Marlene sonriendo.

Marlene- dijo Carlos de repente y se notaba que estaba preocupado y nevioso.

Que ocurre?- pregunto Marlene confundida.

Quiero decirte algo- dijo Carlos decidido.

Que es?- pregunto Marlene intrigada.

Veras...

**Zorry por la tardanza, en serio, he estado super ocupada en este febrero y no he podido actualizar con ninguno de mis fics, estaba en semanas de examenes y aparte he tenido deberes como loca, lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones, lo malo es que solo me dejaran coger la tablet en la noche y ahi tratare de hacer lo que pueda acerca de mis fics.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capitulo tambien sera lindo, al mdnos para mi si lo sera, la verdad, ni yo me puedo imaginar ver a Mina toda un angel, eso para mi si es insolito, pero bueno, hay que ver que pasara despues.**

**Bueno, espero que comenten porfa, siento que me estoy quedando varada con los comentarios y eso me hace sentir muy triste u.u, no se olviden de hacerlo, comenten para cualquier cosa.**

**Bueno como lo prometi, muy pronto estara la cita de Marlene y Carlos, solo que aun no se en que capitulo, pero de que estara, estara, la verdad me encanta ver a Skipper celoso, me siento victoriosa al hacer eso jajajaja, bueno, este capitulo Mina ha estado un poco ausente, pero tratare de que no este asi en los proximos capitulos, al menos lo intentare jajajaja.**

**Bueno ahora vienen las preguntas de intriga, cuanto extrañaba decir eso u.u.**

**Que le dira Carlos a Marlene?**

**Por que Carlos se sintio incomodo por que Mina se porto dulce con el? O mas bien...**

**Por que se sintio extraño cua do Mina se porto asi?**

**Por que Mina se porto dulce y amable con Carlos?**

**Como se sentira Marlene al saber que Skipper la celó?**

**Bueno estas son todas las preguntas por hoy, si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntarmelo o comentando, en fin, si sabem la respuesta de alguna de esas dudas, contesten, no se apenen, bueno, en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Una pregunta personal antes de que me vaya...¿podrian estar 2 meses sin ver a la persona que les gusta? U.u yo no y me siento desesperada y no se que hacer, denme un consejito, porfis, buneo ahorita si me voy.**

**Chaooooo.**


End file.
